Puppet and the Puppeteer
by girlfromwell
Summary: Before Jareth lured Sarah into the Labyrinth, he was infatuated with another, and he knows just which strings to pull to get her to dance for him.
1. Chapter 1

Puppet and the Puppeteer

She turned a corner only to be faced with another dead end. Screaming in frustration as she turns around, the setting around her changes. No longer is she in the cold, damp and mossy hallway of the labyrinth, she is now in a candle lit ballroom. The ballroom isn't large nor is it small. There are no doors leading into the ballroom, only elevated archways. She tries to remove one of the candles from its holder to no avail. Sighing in defeat she tries to see what lies beyond the archways with the flickering light. She doesn't see him watching her.

_([ Hi! This is my first go at fanfiction. There will be more to this story that has to make its way from my mind to my fingers, but that should be a short process. Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you can! Hope you enjoyed :) ])_


	2. Chapter 2

She picks an archway at random and starts inching her way in blindly. Her large brown eyes dart around, looking for any source of light they could find. She held out a porcelain hand, trying to feel any obstacle that would inevitably present itself. Pausing for a moment, the girl tied her strawberry blond hair into a messy bun before continuing. A pair of glowing eyes penetrated the darkness in front of her. She drew in a breath and took a step back. She lost her balance and fell. Calling for help even though she knew she would find none here, the breath was knocked out of her as hands suddenly broke her fall. They gave her the option of being pushed back up to the dark hallway, or of continuing down and facing the unknown dangers of the darkness. Faye chooses the logical route and goes back up.


	3. Chapter 3

As she travels back up the tunnel, she immediately notices the soft light streaming down. The soft light gets brighter and more intense the closer she is to the surface. When she's finally deposited into the blindingly bright room, she can only stand and blink as her eyes adjust. She's standing in a circular room with polished stone floor and walls. In the center of the room is a depressed circle with plush blankets in and around it, making it resemble a soft and warm nest. Faye's eyes started drooping at the sight of such a warm, inviting bed. Yawning, she drifted towards the center of the room. She collected her dress around her and hopped down into the blankets. She fell asleep almost instantly and never once noticed the Goblin King sitting in his throne just behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

When she stirred, the goblin king rose from his gaudy throne and approached the waking girl. He stood gloating over her as she looked up at his pointed face. As he looked down at her, he took in her innocent expression and his eyes /brushed\ over her rosy cheeks, pouted lips and eyes still puffy from her 'nap'. He tried to keep his stony expression as he felt his member start to swell and his heart melt as he saw her expression change as she came to her senses.

He almost let out a laugh when she started throwing pillows at him. Her desperation grew as her ammunition pile shrunk. She held the last pillow against her chest as if it could protect her from the predator in front of her. He approached her slowly, savouring the fear in her eyes. She tried to climb out of the circle, but, to her distress, when the goblin king stepped down to join her in the now empty pit, the slightly depressed /circle\ sunk deeper and deeper into the earth. Faye looked up and was reminded of the, seemingly, never-ending hole with the, seemingly, never-ending arms.

Faye pressed herself against the stone wall to distance herself from the Goblin King. She tried to jump away from the wall when a hand wrapped itself around her wrist, but the hand held fast. Her efforts to pry the hand off her were unfruitful and, in her struggle to get her wrist free, she didn't notice the goblin king close the distance in three long strides. Faye only noticed his presence when he forced her against the wall, allowing more hands to grab her. Faye struggled in vain to free herself and was left at the mercy of the self appointed King.


	5. Chapter 5

Jareth made a casual gesture with his arm and more hands appeared to strip the helpless girl. Jareth watched, amused, as the girl glared at him in defiance. When she was left in her underwear, Jareth motioned for the hands to stop. He stood, devouring her with his eyes, until she started to squirm and dropped her gaze. Jareth cupped her breasts and squeezed them until she cried out in pain. He removed her bra so he could play with her nipples, pinching and pulling. When Faye's breathing became laboured and jagged, Jareth slowly let his hands trail down her stomach and rest on her panties. The King grinned savagely when Faye softly moaned at it his touch. He drummed his fingers against her covered sex until she was pulling against the hands holding her and was begging for him to do more; begging for the release she desperately needed. The Goblin King obliged and focused his drumming on her clit until she was bucking and shivering in pleasure. Jareth brushed her cheek with his thumb affectionately as her eyelids drooped and she fell into a deep sleep once more.

Faye woke up in her room, fully clothed, smelling of mint and strawberries. She rolled onto her back and tried to recall what she had dreamt of. She could recall bits and pieces, looking for something, hands coming out of walls, a man with blonde hair and pointed features, and an amazing orgam. She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts out of her head. None of it made sense. She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes once more.


	6. Chapter 6

She woke with the King's arm draped over her. She ripped his arm off her and leapt out of that and away from her assaulter. Jareth, blinking the sand out of his eyes, propped himself up on his elbows

"Looking a little, how do I put it…bare," he said while leering at her.

Faye was suddenly hyper-aware of her nudity and looked for something to cover herself with. She covered her breasts and practically sprinted towards the robe hanging on the ornate door. Jareth sat up fully and snickered as the robe turned into a riding crop in Faye's hands.

"Getting a little kinky, are you?"

"Go fuck yourself," she spat at him.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "I think fucking you would be more enjoyable."

Faye gripped the crop tightly in her fist and walk towards the laughing King. She raised her arm and stuck him with the crop.

Faye knew instantly that she had made a mistake. The room around her got darker and the King lost his facetious smile. He grabbed her wrist, wrenched the crop out of her hand and pulled her onto the bed with him.

Faye was paralyzed with fear as the Goblin King rose from the bed and loomed over her quivering figure.


	7. Chapter 7

She didn't cry out when he brought the crop down for the first time, she didn't even cry out on the twentieth hit/blow/swing. No, it was only when the Goblin King berated and degraded her that she showed him any emotion.

He took a moment and reveled in his triumph over her, in his ability to transform her from a strong willed being to something curled up and crying.

His moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Go away," he barked.

He listened for the sound of retreating footsteps and when he didn't hear them he stomped to the door and ripped it open. He saw one of his servants kneeling with his head down, offering a towel to the King.

Jareth took the towel and wiped his face with it.

"She will need to be bathed."

The servant lifted his head and nodded

"Is that everything, your Highness?"

Jareth thought for a moment

"Give her a fruit platter, and ensure there are plenty of strawberries on it."

The servant nodded again and scurried away.

Jareth closed the door softly and rested his forehead against the cool wood, the carvings dug into his skin. He sighed and turned to look at what he had done. Faye had bundled herself in the large blankets and had her face buried in a pillow. Jareth quietly walked to the bed and lied down beside her.

He kissed her cheek gently and spooned her.


	8. Chapter 8

When the Goblin King walked towards her, Faye was terrified. She shut her eyes tight and waited for the worst. However, Jareth did not strike her. Faye was very confused by the tender treatment, but couldn't deny that she enjoyed it.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment. Jareth got up to answer the door; the servant had prepared a bath for Faye. Jareth thanked him and returned to the bed. His mismatched gaze travelled softly over her covered form. He reached down, lifted her up easily and cradled her as if she were only a child.

Faye fell asleep in his arms, breathing in his sweet scent.

The servant worried for the girl; he knew about the perverse pleasure that Jareth got from the women he brings Underground. He felt pity for the poor creature breathing softly in the King's arms.

Jareth felt the sympathetic gaze of his servant

"Can you not hobble faster, dwarf?" The King hissed.

The dwarf lowered his gaze and practically sprinted down the corridor.

"Hoggle is trying as hard as Hoggle can, your Majesty"

{[a/n] hitting a buttload of writers block D:}


	9. Chapter 9

Faye woke to Jareth caressing her face while softly calling her name. When she looked at him she gasped in wonder. The King was surrounded by a cloud of celestial sparkles. When she blinked the sparkles were gone. Jareth smiled at her affectionately and told her that a bath had been drawn for her and that she could take as long as she needed.

Faye smiled gratefully and thanked him.

The moment he left the room she looked for a way to escape. The walls were stone; too tedious to dig through given her limited time. The windows were numerous, but too small to climb through. There was only one door and she'd be damned if she would follow him out.

In desperation, she looked at the tub. It was made from some sort of crystal, making it catch and throw light around the room. It was quite a large tub; it could hold a lot of water… She slowly walked towards the tub and nearly cried when she saw it didn't hold the amount of water needed.

Deciding she shouldn't waste an opportunity to feel clean again she entered the tub. Her frantic scrubbing was interrupted by a knock on the door. Faye felt like she was going to pass out.

"Wh-who is it?" she called

"I was told to bring you refreshments. May I enter, Ma'am?"

Faye let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding,

"Yes of course."

The door opened and Faye nearly screamed


End file.
